


Rainbow Days

by TimelessWriting



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling For A 2D Character, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Star-crossed, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, inspired by Rainbow Girl, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: When you love a character, it's only natural to want to want to show it off. That's why you put so much effort into making your Valentine's Day shrine for him, as a display of your feelings for Omi... even if he wasn't real.If only you knew that he was well aware of your efforts, and of the feelings he held towards you as well.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Rainbow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love the idea of 2D characters being aware of the player and falling in love with them... It's such a nice idea (if not painful at times), so I just HAD to write something with it for Valentine's Day!!
> 
> If I had had more time after coming up with the idea, I had plenty of other characters I wanted to write to this idea as well... Maybe later?? idk!
> 
> Partially inspired by the song Rainbow Girl, which can be watched here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NS2-JtpP6w
> 
> (sorry, idk why me coding links in isn't working!!! ><)

Omi was no sadist, but he would have been lying if he had said that he didn’t think it was cute watching you struggle to set up the display you had spent so long preparing. He had been watching all afternoon as you flickered in between staring intently at a cake recipe you had found and messily putting together all of the ingredients. Somehow you had even managed to smear cake batter all across your cheek at some point, and the startled expression you had donned at the surprise was well worth the mess in cuteness points. At least, in Omi’s opinion it was––not that you knew that. Not that you would _ever_ know any of the things he thought about you on a daily basis, sappy and lovelorn. It was a fact that physically pained him at times––not being able to communicate his love for you. After all, he was never short of words to describe his love for you, even if you would never hear any past the prerecorded lines programmed into his game.

Still, he took joy in the moments he got to spend with you nonetheless. When you opened the game and allowed a soft smile to grace your features, when you swooned over him whenever his new cards came out, or even when you got sad reading the angst in his plays. He remembered vividly the moment in which you finally caved and set an image of him as your wallpaper, and the glee that filled his chest when you did. It meant that every single time you would turn on your phone, he could see your gorgeous face. It meant he got to spend that much more time during the day basking in your presence, and he was more than sure to enjoy it.

Honestly, there was nothing more validating than watching you fumble around on Valentine’s Day though. It was confirmation of your own love for him that you went through all the trouble of baking for him even despite the teasing from your friends and family. It made his heart beat just that much faster knowing that. Every additional year that you included him in your life and that the two of you went through this ritual was a year Omi tucked away to remember with fondness.

… What could he say? He was simply a man in love, a love so strong it transcended even dimensions.

“... annnnnnd… done!” You exclaimed proudly, admiring your work with a tired yet pleased look. You had painstakingly been arranging any merch you owned of him around the cake you had carefully iced earlier that day. It was admittedly a little lopsided because you hadn’t flattened the cake before applying the icing to it, but that just made the effort that much more meaningful. Omi chuckled, resting his chin in his hand as he watched you whip out your phone from your pocket and struggle to get a good angle for a picture of the display.

Eventually you seemed to settle on an image, and plopped yourself down in the chair facing your laptop. It was seated on the table behind your cake, and on it earlier you had pulled up a large, wallpaper-sized image of him to “admire in all his glory”. Your words, not his!

Placing your phone up against the computer screen, you finally opened the app that had started it all. You watched in anticipation as the loading screen came up and all but swooned when finally, you were able to tap into the home page and there he was. You buried your smile behind your hand when his voice played the new limited edition Valentine’s Day line, which Omi thought was a shame. Your smile was beautiful… and he lamented missing out on seeing it as you lowered your hand with a sigh of contentment after recomposing yourself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” You smiled back at the blushing image on the screen. “Thank you for all the happiness you brought me this year!”

… Omi hoped that someday, the writers would program in a Valentine’s Day line that would tell you that back, and let you know just how much you meant to him as well.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” He murmured. “Stay with me for another one… Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my writing twitter @timeiesswriting!!


End file.
